memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 4/Miranda vs. John
(Space, warp speed) The Xindi-Reptilian warship is on course for Bajor to dropping the kemocite in the planet surface. (Chambers) Miranda Tate is sparring with the Xindi-Reptilian soldiers, and then Commander Dorgo walks in. We're approaching the Bajoran system we're picking up a fleet of Starfleet ships on the outer edge of the system. Miranda takes a towel and wipes the sweat off her. Good where is the molecules at Miranda asks the Commander. There ready says Commander Dorgo as he and Tate walk out of the sparring chambers. (Space, Bajoran system) The Xindi-Reptilian Warship approaches the Federation defense fleet led by the USS Pegasus. (USS Pegasus, main bridge, red alert) Admiral Cain is sitting in her command chair. Charge weapons warn the warship we'll open fire if they enter the Bajoran system says Admiral Cain as she looks at the young Lieutenant at tactical. Aye, ma'am, their not responding Admiral my sensor readings have gone dead for unknown reasons says the tactical officer as she's trying to figure out what happened then the Omega symbol appears on the console screens. What the hell says Admiral Cain as she's looking around her ship. Then the ship shakes hard as shower of sparks erupt from the ceiling and side consoles. (Space, Bajoran system) The Xindi-Reptilian warship unleashes a barrage of weapons fire at the disabled Starfleet ships and then jumps back into warp, meanwhile in sector 554 on course for the Bajoran system the Enterprise speeds at warp nine point nine. (USS Enterprise, main bridge) Captain Martin looks at Sito at ops. Anything from the fleet Captain Martin says looking at Lieutenant Sito. She looks at her console then reports. Nothing yet sir says Lieutenant Sito as she looks at her console then at her captain. Captain Martin sits back into his command chair thinking about Ezri hoping she's all right when Typhuss looks at him. Sorry Typhuss I'm just thinking about Ezri she was asked to join Admiral Cain's fleet to defend the Bajoran system, and I'm worried Captain Martin says to Typhuss. I'm worried about Kira and Hoshi they are on Bajor right now says Typhuss as he looks at John. Hoshi? Captain Martin asked Typhuss with a confused look. My daughter Kira Hoshi Sato, sometimes I call her Hoshi says Typhuss as he looks at John. I'm sure Kira evacuated her with the rest of the Bajorans Captain Martin says to Typhuss. My family is on Bajor Commander Kadan says to Captain Martin as she looks at her CO. Don't worry we'll get there I promise both of you that Captain Martin says to both Kadan and Typhuss. Sir we're receiving a distress call from Bajor its Vedek Kira its very garbled let me clear it up Lieutenant Sito says as she's working on her console to get it cleared. This is---Kira Nerys---nder---vessels defeated----ship-----bit----any-----in-----''says Kira Nerys as the transmission then fizzes out as Typhuss is getting more worried. Ensign increase to maximum warp Captain Martin orders Ensign Johansson at the helm. Aye, sir Ensign Johansson says as she attempts to increase the ''Enterprise's speed. (Space, warp speed) The Enterprise speeds towards Bajor. (Bajor, Vedek Assembly) First Minister Asarem Wadeen is attempting to speak of peace between Bajor and the Xindi to leave the Federation membership and join something that will defend their Vedeks better then Starfleet ever could when Kira walks into the hall. I can't believe this you people are thinking of abandoning the Federation and joining someone worse then the Cardassians, Starfleet won't let us down at all they've just had a minor set back Kira says to the Vedeks and Asarem as she's walking to the center. Vedek Kira we lost one of the greatest Vedeks because of Starfleet being unable to secure their guests better and what would happen if Shakaar was here what would he say First Minister Asarem says looking at Kira. I think he'd say you all are crazy and that you should stick with the Federation and not leave them because they helped kept the Cardassians away from Bajor they saved this planet from their Dreadnought Missile they kept the Xindi from invading Deep Space 9 and turning their weapons on this planet Vedek Kira says to Asarem. Asarem shakes his head. Kira I think your marriage with Typhuss is clouding your judgment we have to think what's best for Bajor and that's the Xindi they've got the ships to defend Bajor with they've not been through a war and lost so many ships First Minister Asarem says to Kira and then goes back to explaining to the Vedeks as Kira walks away. (Bajor, orbit) The Xindi-Reptilian warship blows through the Bajoran defense fleet and heads towards the planet. (Xindi-Reptilian warship bridge) We've entered orbit their attempting to open a channel they want to talk peace says the weapons officer. Show them our peace talk die you worthless non-humans Miranda Tate says as she nods at the weapons officer to launch the torpedo. (Space) The warship fires off the torpedo as it speeds towards the planet when the Enterprise drops out of warp speed. (Main bridge, red alert) McCabe fire says Captain Martin as he looks at McCabe who presses the fire button on the console. On the main viewer the crew is waiting and praying the quantum torpedoes destroy the kemo torpedo two missed and the third one scores. Direct hit Lieutenant McCabe says looking at the sensor read out then at Captain Martin. Just before Captain Martin can orbit Ensign Johansson to come about the ship shakes under fire. (Space) The Xindi-Reptilian warship comes up underneath the Enterprise hitting the ventral shields and punches through it causing an explosion. (Main bridge, red alert) A huge shower of sparks erupt from the ceiling and back console and the helm as Ensign Johansson falls from it holding her arm. Damage report Captain Martin says as he looks at Lieutenant McCabe. He looks at the tactical console. We've lost shields says McCabe as he looks at the console. What about weapons? Captain Martin asked McCabe. He looks at the weapons console. We've lost phasers but we've got just the forward launcher but the firing sequencer is damaged it will need to fired manually McCabe says looking at both Captain Martin and Kira. Martin heads to the turbolift when Typhuss tries to stop him. Your place is on the bridge of your ship, I will go says Typhuss as he looks at John. Typhuss I was a tactical officer on both the Enterprise and the Defiant, I'll go I need you here in case I don't come back Captain Martin says to Typhuss. All right, good luck, Captain says Typhuss as he walks over to the command chair and sits down.